


His Job

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Skip was doing, was is job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Job

Title His Job  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 118  
Prompt 004  
Pairing (if any) Skip

disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Angel

He talked to her, trying to persuade her to give up this life of pain. He knew what his bosses wanted but as he stared at the young brunette, he couldn't see the strength in her.

What did they want with this, this ex-cheerleader? She wasn't important, not really. Cordelia Chase was a nothing in his mind. she was the one they wanted and he was there to obey. A smile plastered on his face as he tried to be nice. All he wanted to do was watch her die but if that happened he would follow her quickly and more painfully.

So here he was doing his job just as he was told to do.

The End


End file.
